1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to scrapbooks and memory albums and in particular to a method of arranging and storing a scrapbook page that is in progress, and an article thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scrapbooking, a method for journaling written history in the form of photographs, printed media, and memorabilia contained in decorated albums, or scrapbooks, has taken off as a hobby and as a career in recent years and is now a multi-billion dollar industry with a large number of companies creating scrapbooking products. Across the world, scrapbooking participants, referred to herein as “scrappers,” get together and scrapbook at each other's homes, local scrapbook stores, scrapbooking conventions, and the like. The term “crop” in scrapbooking often is used to describe these events, as a reference to cropping, or trimming, printed photographs to be placed in scrapbooks.
Currently, scrapbooking is done largely on pages of different sizes, such as, for example, 12 inches×12 inches or 8.5 inches×11 inches, although smaller albums are becoming quite popular. Various accessories, referred to as “embellishments,” are used to decorate scrapbook pages. Embellishments include stickers, die cuts, fancy lettering and trinkets to decorate and personalize each page. Scrapbooking tools often include one or more albums, special album pages and protective sheets, specific adhesives, “cropping” tools, such as specifically shaped cutting devices to trim and edge photos and paper into specific shapes, and stencils for decorating the pages of the scrapbook.
Creating a scrapbook page typically comprises strategically laying out page elements such as, for example, multiple photos, memorabilia, and decorative articles on an album page prior to affixing the articles to the page, often layering different articles before affixing them to a page. For example, a photo may be glued to a backing sized slightly larger than the photo, followed by a decorative paper frame attached to the top of the photo to outline the photo.
Creating scrapbooking pages often is a time-consuming process with each page being a tedious exercise in carefully placing each article to be affixed. If a scrapper is interrupted when the layout of a page is in progress, the scrapper will have to remove all the articles from the page and remember the specific placing of the articles once going back to complete the page. This often requires the scrapper designing the page from scratch when the scrapper has time to get back to completing the page.
Additionally, designing the scrapbook page often requires page planning for a specific size of a scrapbook page prior to placing the elements on the scrapbook page. For example, a scrapper may lay out the elements to be placed onto a page and move elements around before actually placing and affixing the elements to a scrapbook page. Page planning prior to using a scrapbook page reduces the opportunity for scrapbook pages to be damaged during the page planning process, however without the scrapbook page, the scrapper typically has to layout the page elements blindly without the guide of the scrapbook page outline.
There exists a need for a scrapper to easily retain the design of a scrapbook page in progress when interrupted during the design process. In addition, there exists a need to provide scrapbook page outlines for page planning without the use of an actual scrapbook page.